Happy Birthday, Lieutenant Commander
by acethebatdog2039
Summary: It's Shepard's birthday and Kaidan gives the commander his gift.


Happy Birthday, Lieutenant Commander

Shepard Birthday Drabble

Acethebatdog2039

John Shepard/Kaidan Alenko

0-*- **10001** -*-0

**April 11, 2187, Post Reaper War, London, England, Earth **

"Loco!" James clapped him on the shoulder, "Happy Birthday Commander."

"Thanks Vega," Shepard nodded at the younger man.

"I think Esteban has a drink for you."

Shepard nodded again.

The little party that the crew decided to throw for him ended up not being so little.

John lost count on the number of people packed into the small area of the Normandy's camp.

Both Anderson and Hackett managed to get away for the day and stop by.

"Shepard, happy birthday," The younger admiral shook his hand.

"Thank you Anderson."

"Any interesting gifts for your birthday, Commander," Hackett asked.

"Oh several," Shepard counted them off, "Wrex has invited me to Tuchanka something about Bakara wants me there when their first is born. Garrus' father said something about going fishing, which I'm he has no idea what that is."

The admirals chuckled.

"What else? Oh yes, the quarians are saving some land on Rannaoch for me. I have no idea why. The asari are naming a ship after me. The Hanar are writing poems. So, yeah, everyday stuff."

Hackett clapped Shepard on the shoulder.

"Never a dull moment."

"No sir, but that's not counting the crew."

Shepard pointed to a pile on the table.

"Vega for some reason gave me a grenade, which he swears it isn't live anymore. Tali gave me a shotgun, Cortez gave me a model of F-61 Trident, and Garrus said something about target practice. Oh and Grunt gave me a varren pup."

Both the admirals looked confused.

"Yeah, I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do with him."

0-*- **10001** -*-0

"Hey EDI," Shepard tapped her on the arm, "Have you seen Kaidan?"

"Yes Commander, the Major asked for you to return to your quarters."

"For?"

"An emergency debriefing."

Shepard nodded and said his thanks.

He quickly moved through the party to the other side of the camp.

He was confused on why the lights in his quarters were turned down.

"Alenko you in here?"

No answer.

"Major? An emergency debriefing?"

Still no answer.

"Kaidan?"

"Over here John," Shepard whipped around at the major's voice.

Shepard gasped at the sight of his lover.

"What don't you like?"

John cleared his throat, "Just a dress shirt, huh?"

Kaidan gave him a leer as he made his way to the commander.

"Do you know who Kennedy and Monroe are?

Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Kennedy was the United States president during the 1960's. Monroe was an actress who sang him a birthday song on his 45th birthday."

"I still don't get it."

Kaidan rolled his eyes.

"She sang it in this sheer dress covered in stones."

"Please tell me you're not going to put a dress on. You have the ass for it but I'm not sure about the legs."

The major pushed the commander against the wall.

"No dress, just the white shirt."

"Here I was hoping for the dress."

Kaidan shook his head.

Shepard felt the major's fingers undo the button on his pants and start to slide the zipper down. Shepard sighed, "Kaidan."

Ignoring him Kaidan pushed down Shepard's pants, his hand brushing across Shepard's shirt covered abs.

"There's people waiting... the party" Shepard whispered.

"So?" Kaidan' hand slipped inside Shepard's boxers.

Shepard moaned when his cock was pulled out and gun calloused fingers wrapped around it.

"They can wait, Commander." Kaidan spoke softly as he stroked Shepard's cock.

Groaning Shepard clutched Kaidan's shoulders.

Deep blue eyes locked on brown ones.

"Happy Birthday John," Kaidan whispered in his ear.

Licking his dry lips Shepard nodded.

Pressing his lips against the shell of Shepard's ear, Kaidan' hand continued pumping the hard cock in his hand.

"Kaidan," Shepard grabbed the back of Kaidan's neck.

The major nipped on the commander's ear, Shepard thrust into Kaidan's hand.

"You want more don't you?" he whispered

"Please." Shepard begged.

"Please what?"

Shepard gasped digging his fingers into Kaidan's shoulder.

"Tell me John."

Kaidan slowly bite at John's Adam's apple.

"You want me to suck you don't you?"

Shepard let out a breath Kaidan, his response was a soft kiss on Shepard's neck.

"I take that as a yes."

Kaidan pulled his hand away Shepard moaned at the loss of contact.

The major pulled opened Shepard's shirt running his hand down his chest.

Kaidan kneeled in front of his lover.

He ran his hands down the commander's thighs.

Shepard's hands were in Kaidan's hair now, trying to pull his head up to his leaking cock, but Kaidan refused to oblige.

"Don't be so pushy Shepard."

Kaidan worked his mouth over to John's left thigh, where he resumed kissing.

Shepard gasped out, "Please...please."

Lifting his head and in one smooth motion pulled Shepard's cock into his mouth. He sucked and licked its length, reaching up with one hand to stroke the base while his tongue was busy circling the head.

"Damn Kaidan," Shepard sighed.

Kaidan knew exactly what Shepard' liked, his eagerness to suck Shepard's cock was what excited the older man more than anything, he sucked softer, his hand starting to gently massage Shepard's balls.

But Kaidan wasn't done with the surprises. He started to hum as he started to bob over Shepard's cock.

"What the hell…?"

Kaidan continued to hum.

"Are you humming?"

Kaidan ran his tongue on the underside of Shepard's cock before wrapping his lips back around Shepard.

The major hummed around Shepard's cock.

"Oh God… Kaidan."

Kaidan started deep throating Shepard's cock and felt Shepard's hand grab the back of his head.

The major continued hum as he sucked Shepard's cock.

Shepard lunged forward with each pass of Kaidan's mouth the release building.

The humming continued.

Forcing Kaidan down hard onto his dick, Shepard's mouth fell open as he came.

Kaidan swallowed every drop licking him clean causing his body to tremble as he rode out the aftershocks.

Once Shepard's body started to calm, Kaidan let the cock fall from his mouth. He grabbed Shepard's boxers and pants and pulled them up as he rose from his knees.

"Happy Birthday John," Kaidan kissed his lover on the lips.

"That's what you were humming? Seriously?"

0-*- **10001** -*-0

A/N: Happy Birthday Commander


End file.
